


Stolen Glances, Stolen Hearts

by anisstaranise



Series: From My Heart Flown: Collection of Drabbles [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Library, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 01:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3190088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anisstaranise/pseuds/anisstaranise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seblaine Drabble<br/>Seblaine Sunday Challenge: <i>In The Library</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Stolen Glances, Stolen Hearts

It’s always the same table. Almost always at this hour.

The first time he saw the boy with mesmerizing emerald eyes, he was immediately smitten.

So he keeps coming back to the library, even when he knows he could get more work done back at the dorms; no green-eyed distractions there.

He sits there, a table away from the other boy, who was almost always in a Superman hoodie with a pair of _Superman_ -blue headphones on, scribbling frantically in his notepad, green eyes periodically darting from the opened text book to his notes.

He tries not to stare, but he can’t help chancing a glance up at the boy every few minutes. He tries to read the jumbled words on the pages he holds in his hands, but nothing sticks; the pull of the green-eyed Superman-enthusiast far greater than any plot a novel can offer.

He finds himself at the same table, at the same hour every weekday for three weeks. And the boy is always there, too; always a table away and opposite of each other.

And then it happens:

He tries to get lost in Robert Jordan’s words, tries to immerse himself in the world set in _Wheel of Time_ , but his eyes keep peeping over the pages to find _his_ Superman.

He catches green eyes staring back at him, a small playful smile playing on the other boy’s lips. He freezes, but he doesn’t turn away- he couldn’t even if he tried- those green eyes hold him in place.

Time trickles by at a snail’s pace.

Then, the boy slowly lifts his notepad up for him to see.

His eyes trace the black penmanship against the white-striped paper, **Hi**.

He looks around cautiously, afraid that the note was meant for someone else. He turns back to the other boy and mouthed, “Me?”, dumbly pointing at himself.

The green-eyed boy rolled his eyes and he’s surprised to find that the boy didn’t seem to be doing it out of irritation but rather out of what he interprets as affection. The boy nods.

He hastily scribbles his reply and holds it up; **Hi**.

The other boy smiles as he scrawls something.

**I’m Sebastian.**

_Sebastian_ , he tests the name on his tongue, under his breath; it’s perfect.

He spells his name and holds it up to Sebastian; **Blaine**.

Sebastian smiles. He returns to his notepad and a second later, Blaine reads an invitation; **Coffee?**

Blaine laughs quietly to himself, barely able to contain the wide smile spreading on his face.

He nods.

Coffee. Sebastian.

Yes.

 

\---end

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> Comments welcomed.


End file.
